1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color filter, a manufacturing method thereof, an electro-optical device and electronic equipment.
2. Related Art
When a color filter is manufactured by a droplet discharging method (an ink-jet method), droplets of a pigment (ink) are sequentially applied to each picture element which is surrounded by a partition wall called “bank”. In this case, if the droplet is not spread evenly within the picture element, unevenness or color mixture surmounting the partition wall could occur. For this reason, the partition wall is required to have a lyophobic quality and the picture element is required to have a high lyophilic quality.
In order to give the lyophobic quality to the partition wall, a lyophobic photoresist has been used to form the partition wall. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-372921 is a first example of related art. As described in the first example, a higher lyophobic quality than that of the picture element has been given to the partition wall by a plasma treatment using oxygen and a fluorocarbon gas. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-227513 is a second example of related art. The second example describes a technique to perform patterning by using a lyophobic and lyophilic solution including photocatalyst and a fluorinated silicon material.
However, the following problem exists in the above-mentioned technique. In the technique, at least the lyophobic quality of the partition wall has to be secured in order to avoid the color mixture. Therefore, it was difficult to obtain a high wettability on the whole picture element, especially, in an area where is close to the partition wall within the picture element. As a result, a flat colored layer with an even thickness could not be obtained and it could lead to image quality deterioration.
Particularly, it has been recently considered to avoid a plasma treatment from the aspect of environmental concerns. When the plasma treatment is not used, the partition wall is formed by using the lyophobic photoresist without performing a process for giving the lyophilic quality to the picture element. This means the lyophobic property of the picture element depends on a lyophobic property which a substrate such as a glass substrate originally has. Thereby, it is also difficult to obtain enough wettability and spreadability.